Star Wars Wiki:Manual de Estilo
O Manual de Estilo da Star Wars Wiki detalha as regras básicas de como os artigos devem ser organizados na parte escrita. Para editar corretamente, é muito importante que a escrita esteja de acordo com a norma culta do português. No momento, é aceitável tanto o português brasileiro quanto o português de Portugal, embora o português brasileiro é o que predomina na Star Wars Wiki. Edições com escrita incorreta serão revertidas. Aqui vão algumas coisas que se devem e que não se devem fazer na hora de se escrever um artigo. Perspectiva Perspectiva se refere ao modo como o artigo é escrito. Um artigo na perspectiva dentro-de-universo será escrito como se o autor realmente tivesse existido no universo de Star Wars; para ajudar a imaginar, pense que você estivesse escrevendo o artigo para que alguém na galáxia de Star Wars leia. Artigos sobre qualquer coisa dentro-de-universo, como personagens, veículos, espécies ou outros sempre devem ser escritos de uma perspectiva dentro-de-universo. Em contraste, uma perspectiva fora-de-universo é escrita do ponto de vista da vida real. Se refere, por exemplo, a publicações, atores, autores, eventos e outros, mostrando que o assunto do artigo é referente ao mundo real. Neste caso, não esqueça de usar o parâmetro real na predefinição : Para citar curiosidades sobre o assunto do artigo, use a seção Nos bastidores em seu artigo; esta seção será sempre fora-de-universo, mesmo que o artigo seja dentro-de-universo. Qual universo? right right Atualmente, existem dois universos de continuidade: Legends e Cânon. Desde a compra da Lucasfilm Ltd. pela The Walt Disney Company, muitas histórias referentes ao Universo Star Wars foram canceladas e passaram a ser consideradas não oficiais, chamado de conteúdo Legends. O que restou foram apenas os filmes principais, a série ''The Clone Wars'', a série Star Wars Rebels e os novos conteúdos oficiais lançados a partir de 25 de Abril de 2014, chamado agora de conteúdo Cânon. Ao se criar um artigo dentro-de-universo, é necessário estabelecer a qual universo o artigo pertence para selecionar as fontes e informações adequadas e pertinentes. Para maior conforto e melhor navegabilidade do usuário, todos os links de um artigo dentro-de-universo devem se referir ao universo em questão. Por exemplo, todos os links de um artigo Legends devem ser para outras páginas desse universo; no caso de um artigo cânon, apenas links para páginas cânon. A Star Wars Wiki reservou o espaço nominal "Legends" para esse universo. Portanto, atente para o nome desses artigos: devem ser precedidos por "Legends:". Exemplo: Legends:Anakin Skywalker. Para facilitar, você pode usar a predefinição para inserir links corretamente. Exemplo: Resultado: Luke Skywalker Passado Todos os artigos dentro-de-universo devem estar no passado, como mostra a citação. As razões para isso são as seguintes: primeiro, os artigos na Star Wars Wiki, são apresentados como gravações históricas juntadas por esboços de informações deixadas da era de Star Wars. Ou seja, nem todos os detalhes dessa história foram descobertos, e mais informações podem ser adicionadas posteriormente. Segundo, o universo Star Wars acontece num lugar distante, há muito tempo atrás. Escrever artigos com os verbos no passado relata toda a linha do tempo propriamente. Guia de Leiaute Todos os artigos dentro-de-universo devem seguir a seguinte estrutura básica: #Artigo principal ##Introdução ##Corpo do artigo #Esboço #Nos bastidores #Aparições #Fontes #Links externos #Categorias Para saber mais sobre cada um destes tópicos, reaconselhamos que acesse a página do Guia de Leiaute da Star Wars Wiki. Nomeando artigos Existem algumas regras sobre como os artigos na Star Wars Wiki devem ser nomeados. *Nomes de artigos devem estar no singular, e não no plural; *O nome do artigo deve ser o nome próprio da pessoa sobre quem fala; **Títulos, como General, Governador, Princesa e similares, devem ser omitidos e apresentados dentro do artigo; *Apenas a primeira letra da primeira palavra do título deve ser maiúscula; e apenas outras palavras que sejam substantivos próprios que também façam parte do título. *Para artigos do universo ''Legends'', o termo "Legends:" deve preceder o nome do artigo. Exemplo: Legends:Revan. Tradução de artigos Na Star Wars Wiki em Português, o conteúdo deve ser compreensível a todos os falantes do idioma Português. Por essa razão, deve-se traduzir os nomes dos artigos, seguindo o modelo das fontes oficiais. Mas, às vezes, as fontes se contradizem em relação aos nomes, e como todas estão reunidas nessa wiki, acabam entrando em conflito. Visando solucionar este problema, a comunidade da Star Wars Wiki criou uma lista contendo um modelo padrão de traduções, o Apêndice de Tradução, que deve ser usado junto a um Fórum específico para a tradução de artigos. Existem algumas regras oriundas de consensos da comunidade que devem ser seguidas em cada caso: *Deve-se separar as traduções "Cânon" das traduções "Legends"; *Caso duas ou mais fontes tenham traduzido de forma(s) diferente(s), deve-se usar o nome mais popular; mas assegure-se de criar um redirecionamento do(s) nome(s) menos popular(es); **Caso não seja possível determinar a tradução mais popular, use a mais nova; mas é possível abrir uma discussão no Fórum de traduções caso acredite que a tradução mais nova não seja a mais ideal; *Caso uma fonte tenha traduzido um nome e outra fonte não, deve-se usar a fonte traduzida. Naves e veículos Todos os nomes individuais, tipos ou classes de naves e veículos devem ser traduzidos quando este não for mencionado em nenhuma fonte em português disponível, com exceção daqueles que oficialmente não forem traduzidos. *Qualquer nome de naves e veículos, individuais ou de classes, deve ser escrito: **Com a primeira letra maiúscula; **Em itálico; Exemplo de uso: :"A Millennium Falcon era uma nave de Han Solo." E não: :"A millennium falcon era uma nave de Han Solo." Outros exemplos de nomes: *''Escravo I'' *''Lar Um'' *Destróier Estelar **[[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] *Estrela da Morte **Estação de Batalha Orbital EM-1 Exemplos de nomes que não foram traduzidos: *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Halo'' Espécies, raças e nacionalidades Nomes para espécies, raças e nacionalidades devem ser traduzidos, sempre com a primeira letra maiúscula. Exemplos: *Bothano *Ewok *Humano *Twi'lek **Lethano *Geonosiano *Corelliano Mídia de Star Wars A menos que uma fonte em português tenha traduzido, o nome de mídias de Star Wars, como por exemplo livros, filmes, videogames, séries de TV e revistas, não deve ser traduzido, embora possa ser adicionada ao artigo a tradução livre. O nome também deve ficar em itálico. Exemplos de títulos traduzidos: *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' Exemplos de títulos não-traduzidos: *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' Para adicionar a tradução livre após o título de um artigo, use a predefinição . Exemplo: produz: . Números Como a tradução de artigos da Wookieepedia é um dos grandes focos dos utilizadores da Star Wars Wiki, muitos acabam se confundindo na hora de traduzir números, devido ao fato do sistema numérico do inglês ser diferente do português. Vejamos a forma correta de agir quando se traduz um número: *Comparando inglês e português, o uso de pontos e vírgulas são invertidos em um em relação ao outro quando se trata de números. Ex: o π (pi) em português escreve-se como "3,141592...", quando que no inglês é "3.141592..."; perceba a diferença no uso da vírgula e do ponto após o "3". Passando isso para a Wiki, é comum encontrarmos medidas com números decimais na Wookieepedia; por exemplo, lá você encontraria que os clone troopers da República Galáctica possuem "1.83 meters", a tradução deve ser "1,83 metro"'Metro' esta no singular pois a regra oficial estabelece que números entre 1 e 2 fiquem no singular, pois se concorda com o número antes da vírgula.. *O mesmo ocorre com números maiores que "1.000", em português usa-se ponto para separar as casas dos milhares, enquanto que no inglês usa-se vírgula. Ex: em inglês escreve-se "2,000 (two thousand)", e em português "2.000 (dois mil)"; novamente percebe-se a inversão no uso da vírgula e ponto. Na tradução de artigos, além de ser invertido o uso da vírgula e ponto, deve-se traduzir também a medida de contagem de ano, a mais famosa é a "ABY-DBY" (em inglês ela é "BBY-ABY"). Na Wookieepedia, encontramos o ano "2,000 BBY", a tradução fica "2.000 ABY". Também podemos encontrar o ano "20 ABY" na Wookieepedia, que deve ser traduzido como "20 DBY"; e é aqui que muitos se confundem, por coincidência a medida "ABY" se encontra nos dois idiomas, mas com significados completamente opostos: *O ABY (Antes da Batalha de Yavin) da Star Wars Wiki em Português corresponde ao BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin) da Wookieepedia; *O DBY (Depois da Batalha de Yavin) da Star Wars Wiki em Português corresponde ao ABY (After the Battle of Yavin) da Wookieepedia; Uso de Tradutores Muitos usuários novos, no desejo de contribuir com uma grande quantidade de conteúdo em pouco tempo, acabam recorrendo à prática rápida e fácil de "copiar e colar" textos em inglês da Wookieepedia em tradutores na internet e salvar sua edição na Star Wars Wiki assim, sem nenhum trabalho de revisão e adequação às normas estabelecidas. Esse é o perigo de tal prática e, embora o uso do tradutor em si não seja o problema, colar o texto "pronto" sem nenhuma preocupação com gramática, ortografia, Guia de Leiaute e demais políticas da Wiki repetidas vezes e ignorando os avisos de outros usuários será considerado Vandalismo; leia a página da política para saber mais detalhes sobre esta situação. Notas Veja também *Guia de Leiaute *Wikificação *Ajuda:Como editar *Ajuda com Predefinições Categoria:Políticas da Star Wars Wiki Categoria:Ajuda